


Tea & Honey

by anakinspams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Shameless Smut, Sherlock is a Brat, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top John Watson, sherlock is a cum slut, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Sherlock has been waiting for John to come home and he gets impatient while in subspace.





	Tea & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this into a series if it becomes popular enough! All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Friday night: 9:27pm**

 

John had been out for most of the evening shopping for new clothes for both Sherlock and himself. He had gone to most of the shops in town except for one, which he was about to walk into. The clothes looked so fancy and chic but the prices were actually affordable for them both. Meanwhile, Sherlock was left at home. He had told John that he didn't feel like going out at the moment so he decided to stay home and wait for him to get back. Which- as it turns out; was a big mistake. Sherlock began to feel lonely (and not to mention horny.) He had slipped into subspace the moment he was going through this clothes to change into something for bed. He saw his black leather collar and instantly wanted John to be home. He changed his mind about changing for the moment being and put the collar around his neck carefully making sure it was secured properly. He took a deep breath and looked himself over in the mirror. Pleased with what he saw. The black collar in high contrast to his pale skin. He looked like pure sin. He was becoming impatient so he decided to send a text to John.

_"John, hurry home, I miss you."_

The text was delivered and there was no reply for ten minutes. Sherlock huffed at his phone and bit his lip as he walked over to his closet. He closely inspecting his clothes before bending down to pick up an old shoebox full of his most precious items.  _Lingerie._ He opened the box, picking up a lacy pair of panties and a pair of thigh-high socks. He set them on the bed and quickly closed the box putting it back in its place. He stripped of his clothes, leaving the pile beside the bed. He phone vibrated, it was a reply from John.

_"Almost done here. I'll be home shortly, Love."_

Sherlock left him on read and slipped on the pair of lacy black panties with a small bow in front. They were designed for men so that everything was held in for the most part. They were see-through and that always excited John. He loved seeing Sherlock through his underwear. John would usually make him cum in them because of how much he enjoyed seeing the pretty panties ruined by such a dirty deed. He pulled the socks up to his thighs. The socks were white with a black stripe across the top of them. Sherlock then looked at himself again in the mirror almost whimpering at the sight. He looked so ready to be fucked by John it wasn't even funny. His cock began to harden as he thought of John shoving him down and fucking his face. He absolutely adored when John made a mess of him. Sherlock tried his best to keep himself under control until John got home.

*

"Sherlock?" John's voice called from the front door. He set down the bags from shopping onto the couch and waited for a response. Sherlock slowly made his way around the corner without saying a word. John looked him over and raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. "Why are you wearing your robe?" John asked stepping closer to Sherlock. They made eye contact and John made sure to hold it for a few seconds. He knew Sherlock would give in sooner or later. "Sherlock... What's with the robe?" He asked again, this time receiving a physical response instead of a verbal one. Sherlock untied the knot in the front and showed only his neck, where the collar was.

"I need you." Sherlock closed his eyes and pressed himself against John's body. He could feel Sherlock's erection through the fabric and he gave Sherlock a smirk.

"What does my love have underneath this robe, hmm?" John asked as he took a step back from the taller man and took off the robe, letting it fall to the floor. He bit his lip and looked at Sherlock from head to toe. "Are you wearing my favorite panties?" He asked. Sherlock nodded and gave a smug grin. He knew exactly how to get his way his John. "You look so pretty, baby" John praised him, his voice smooth and loving. John ran his hands down Sherlock's body, feeling him up everywhere.

"Fuck-" Sherlock moaned as his hands stopped at his cock. John palmed his cock through the fabric and kissed Sherlock's neck.

"What's got you so worked up? You like when I touch you like this?" John's voice became deeper, more dominant. Sherlock moaned a quiet " _Yes"_ as John squeezed his cock through the fabric. Their height difference made it perfect for John to worship Sherlock's body in this position. He kissed his collarbones, his chest, his stomach. "Look at you, Sherlock. So perfect." John cooed at him. The words made him melt into John's touch.

"Please, John." Sherlock whimpered, his body shivered at the attention he was receiving from John. His knees felt weak with every single touch. Sherlock kissed John's neck, breathing against the skin. "I need you so bad, John." Sherlock practically begged. He felt John's hands squeeze his hips leaving red marks.

"On your knees," John spoke firmly but Sherlock was so wrapped up in kissing John that he didn't even hear the command. John grabbed Sherlock by his collar and made Sherlock look at him. "I said,  _on your knees._ That's an order." John used his Captain voice which made Sherlock sink even further into subspace. He immediately got down onto his knees and looked up at John. "You look so pretty like this Sherlock. You're going to look even better with my cock in that precious little mouth of yours." John continued to praise Sherlock. It was one of his favorite things to hear. Praise.

"Make a mess of me, John." Sherlock spoke softly as John grabbed him by the back of the head and shoving his face against his clothed crotch. His erection was stiff and aching. Sherlock groaned against his crotch, his cheek pressed against John's cock. He was at John's whim and he couldn't be happier about it. He loved being bossed around by him. He loved not being in control in these moments. It was a release of stress for Sherlock and John both. John unbuttoned his pants and let them pool around his ankles, then shoved Sherlock's face back to his (still) clothed cock.

"You're going to suck me off like the good boy you are and then I'm going to absolutely ruin you. Do you understand me?" John asked sternly, his breathing became heavy almost panting at the sight of Sherlock practically drooling over the thought of sucking John's cock. Sherlock nodded and licked his lips as John let Sherlock pull his underwear down, letting his cock free of the cotton confinement. Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around the shaft, taking the head into his mouth. God, he loved the taste of his cock. He slowly stroked him from base to tip while taking as much as he could in his mouth. He moaned when the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Sherlock-" John moaned, running his fingers through Sherlock's curls. He held them out of his face to get a better look at him. "Look at you," he said as he pulled on Sherlock's hair, forcing him to look up at him. Spit dripped from his chin, his eyes were watering, and his cheeks were bright red. "You're such a cock slut, aren't you? You just adore sucking my cock and making a goddamn mess of yourself." John then let his hair go, leaving Sherlock to continue but he waited. He held John's cock in his hand and stroked him quicker than before.

"God yes- I love your cock, John. It's so fucking big. I love choking on it, Sir." Sherlock's head was spinning. He was so fucking horny that nothing else mattered but John and his cock. He loved serving John. It made him feel useful. "I love when you fuck me, Sir. It feels so good-" Sherlock continued to call him Sir because he knew that was John's secret weakness. He had deduced that a few months ago when they first started getting into the whole dom/sub thing. Sherlock took John's cock as far as it would go before he gagged around it. His throat muscles constricting around John. "I love being your little cockslut, Sir," Sherlock added, his eyes red and his chin completely soaked with spit.

"Stop-" John gently shoved Sherlock back and away from his dick. "I don't want to come just yet. I want to come when I fuck you." Sherlock knew what was next. They were still in the living room standing in the piles of their clothing. "Bedroom, now. I want you on your hands and knees when I get in there. Understood?" John asked as his picked up their clothes and setting them on the couch.

"Yes, sir." Sherlock said before heading to their room. The bed was neatly made, not a thing out of place. (Not for long) He thought that he would speed things along and lube himself up so that John didn't have to. So as he waited for John he grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser and squirted a fair amount onto his fingers. He leaned against the bed, his feet still on the floor and spread his legs wide. Sherlock took his panties off and set them on the bed. He gently massaged his ass before pressing a finger into his hole. "Fuckin' hell." He groaned as he added another, moving them in and out at a steady pace. It wasn't long before John entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Getting along without me, I see." He smirked and shook his head as he walked over to Sherlock who had already removed his fingers. "Such a greedy little slut you are. Couldn't even wait five minutes to be fucked." John stood behind Sherlock since he hadn't bothered to change his position. They were both naked now (other than Sherlock's socks). "Such a bad boy. You deserve a punishment." Sherlock whined at the words John had just spoken. Usually, a punishment meant that he was going to get the crop or have to walk on hands and knees for the rest of the night but this time, it was much different.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I won't do it again." Sherlock apologized hoping it would lessen his punishment but it didn't. John had it all planned out and nothing was going to change his mind.

"I hope this lesson teaches you not to do it again. You don't touch yourself unless I give you permission. Understood?" John said as helped Sherlock onto the bed and on his back. 

"Yes, Sir. I won't let it happen again." Sherlock fully submitted to him. His legs were spread wide as John stood between them. John grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a small amount into his palm and coated his cock with it. Making sure to be as slick as possible. He lined himself up to Sherlock's ass and slowly pushed himself in. Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned, his hands grabbing fist fulls of the sheets.

"You look so fucking good like this, all spread out for me. So pretty, Sherlock with your collar on too," John kept praising him. He held onto Sherlock's hips as he thrusted harshly into him. Sherlock let out a cry, a mix of pain and pleasure. "Keep it down, you want someone to hear?" John said as he kept the hard and steady pace going. Sherlock whined, his cock dripping pre-cum onto his own stomach. The tip was swollen and red, begging for contact. John reached down and stroked Sherlock's dick until his hips bucked forward. He let go and smirked. "This is your punishment. You're not allowed to cum until I do." He grunted through grit teeth as he pounded into Sherlock. 

"John- Please! I need to cum." Sherlock kept begging but John didn't listen. He kept edging him until he was a whimpering mess. His curls stuck to his forehead, sweat pooled on his chest, his cheeks were dark red. His cock was aching, red, and pulsating. John's thrusts became weaker with every minute that went by. Assuming John was close to his orgasm, Sherlock let himself relax a little hoping that John would cum.

"Fuck- get on the floor. On your knees," John panted as he pulled out of Sherlock and stepped away from the bed, turning to the right. Sherlock got up, every movement hurt. His body was pushed to its sexual limit tonight. He had never been edged like this before. He sunk down to his knees and looked up at John through his lashes. John wanked himself off quickly above Sherlock. "You can touch yourself now, Baby" He groaned getting closer to his climax. "I want to cum on that handsome face of yours." John's was panting, sweat dripping from his face. Sherlock was so relieved to be able to touch himself finally.

"Shit," Sherlock winced as he began to stroke himself. It was painfully hard to touch but he was so ready to cum. His legs were shaky as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned as John came on his face, some going into his hair, some going onto his chest. Sherlock whimpered as he came, shooting his load onto his chest. He leaned against the bed, a panting mess. His entire body was shaking. "Thank you, Sir." Sherlock said with a smile, taking his index finger and collecting some of John's cum off of his face and licking it off his finger. John shook his head lovingly at him.

"You were so good for me, Sherlock. I love you." He said kissing his cheek. Sherlock was so drained that he could barely reply. John knew that what they both needed was a shower and a good night's rest. 

"I love you too, John." Sherlock smiled. 

 

 

 


End file.
